


Mornings

by simplegift96



Series: It's a Love Story [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was a mess, but Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something, but at the same time I didn't, so instead I ended up with some cliché domestic fluff. So yes, have all the fluff and just general mess that is this drabble.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

Morning light flooded through the gap between the curtains, falling onto the two sleeping faces of the bedroom's occupants, their limbs intertwined together such that is was near impossible to distinguish where one started and the other ended, It held the appearance of being an uncomfortable position for both of them, but neither seemed to mind as they continued to slumber, blissfully ignorant of the morning sun.

It was another while longer, soon after a choir of birds began their daily hymn, before Sasuke (always the light sleeper between the two) let out a distasteful groan, bringing up a hand that was previously occupying Naruto's waist to rub sleep-filled eyes open. Another groan was emitted as he untangled his other hand from underneath his husband and used both of his elbows to push himself up into a sitting position.

A loud snore to his right caught his attention, causing him to spare a glance at his companion. Still asleep and undoubtedly dreaming about ramen, Sasuke took in his husband's current state. Bright, blond hair sleep-mussed and no doubt heavily tangled; a small string of drool dripping from his slightly parted lips down onto the pillow; his t-shirt riding up slightly to show a happy trail leading down, down, covered by a pair of frog pyjama pants; hands coming up to rest on his stomach and beside his head respectively.

Naruto looked an absolute mess.

Sasuke scoffed, thinking about how he ended up asking to be with this idiot for the rest of his life. He remembered the rocky start of their relationship, back in middle school. The principal was forced to put them in separate classes after having one too many brawls break out in the middle of each of their joined classes. It hadn't gotten any better after they both discovered that they got into the same high school and practically bumped into each other every day. By the time that Sasuke found out that they were going to attend the same university together, doing the same course,, he had accepted that it was his fate to have Naruto Uzumaki in his life.

So, he stopped fighting.

Somehow, fighting turned into hanging out, and that then turned into kissing. How the hell that even happened remained a mystery to him.

He was drugged, that has to be it! Otherwise, Sasuke wouldn't have fallen head over heels with him and had gotten on one knee - in the middle of the road, no less - and asked this idiot to marry him. And now, he has to face the consequences of his actions.

Sasuke reached one hand over to smooth out the hair plastered on Naruto's face. He allowed his hand to journey lower, cupping Naruto's cheek, then chin, before travelling down to his chest and stopping to feel the steady  _thump, thump_ of his heart. He shook his head as a small, satisfied smiled graced his face.

Naruto really was an absolute mess.

Sasuke then shifted from his spot and began to lower himself closer to Naruto. He planted one arm beside Naruto's head, using that as leverage to heft himself almost on top him, keeping his other arm on Naruto's chest. He stared down on Naruto's sleeping face for a few moments longer before lowering his own to place a tentative kiss on Naruto's forehead, nose, cheek, then, finally, a small peck on his parted mouth. He pulled back just a bit to admire his husband before repeating his actions once more, this time lingering just a tad longer on Naruto's lips.

Slowly, Naruto fluttered his eyes open, smiling at Sasuke's hovering face sleepily. He lifted one of his hands up to encircle Sasuke's waist.

"Morning, teme," he murmured, smile widening a fraction as he scanned Sasuke's face.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied, not bothering to move from his spot above Naruto.

"So... What'cha up to?" Naruto asked lazily, pulling Sasuke closer to him, placing his other hand to caress Sasuke's face.

Sasuke chuckled then, low and raspy and delirious, shaking his head once more at the wonder that was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was a mess, but Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
